


The Crack in the Door.

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Salarry, Sallarry, Secret love, Solo, Stalking, Stepbrothers, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Yandere, lowkey incest, sal x Larry x travis, sallary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: That güüd super short, unrequited love Sallarry fic you’ve been searching for. If you don’t like the ship, that’s fine, but don’t send hate to me or anyone else; just scroll past.





	The Crack in the Door.

“Kkhhh—“ Larry sucked air in through his towers, holding back any sounds he might’ve elicited otherwise. His breath was as shaky as his moral standards at the moment, his brown eyes grazing Sal’s nude form through the crack in his brother’s bedroom door as he jerked himself off. Sure, it was risky. But it was a risk that had to be taken.

Watching Sal getting filled by Travis wasn’t the best porn for him. Travis—he meant to get rid of him a while ago. But Sal..the way his neon hair clung to his skin with sweat, his pale skin bruising every time Travis presses a finger to it, his hole tightening around the bastard’s cock with every sharp, precise thrust—

Larry began pumping his cock faster than before, his breathing becoming ragged and labored. He had to shut one eye, biting hard on his lower lip so hard it bled. Squeezing himself. Hard tugging. Picturing himself deep within Sal’s small frame, tearing him apart, owning him, locking him up so no one else would ever lay eyes on Sal—his, /his/ Sal. 

“Ffffuck—“ Larry groaned, covering his mouth with his free hand as he released into one of Sally’s shirts he’d stolen a bit ago. The two in the room didn’t hear him—good. Otherwise there would’ve been trouble. Huffing, he silently slid the door shut, cleaning himself up with the shirt before tossing it in the laundry bin and making himself decently presentable again. After all, no one could know. This was his sweet, perverse little secret.


End file.
